The disclosure generally relates to the field of computer systems, and more particularly to determining physical locations of devices within a system.
The proliferation of wirelessly connected devices, such as laptops, desktops, mobile devices, and Internet of Things (“IOT”) devices, has increased the number of devices to configure within a network. In some instances, especially instances involving IOT devices like motion detectors, fire alarms, etc., an administrator may be required to manually determine and enter the physical location of each device and register each device within a wireless network. Additionally, the use of wireless networks has created security issues in that sensitive data may be sent over networks that expand and can be detected outside of a physical boundary, such as an office building. Wardriving is a method for harvesting information about wireless devices and networks using a moving wireless device that sweeps an area, such as a wireless device in a car or drone. Wardriving may involve mapping the location wireless local area networks and accessing the networks to retrieve data or gain illegal access to a system. Some protections against wardriving involve securing a wireless network with login credentials; however, in some instances, the login credentials may be guessed or determined through a brute force attack.